


Take Me Out

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dash Baxter makes a rash decision that may lead to some dire consciences. Swagger/Bishie





	Take Me Out

Dash Baxter looked at the tiny clock on the wall of the classroom. It's not like he hated science class, but be had trouble focusing sometimes. Lunch break was next and he was hungry. The teacher was going on and on about solar days and sidereal days, and it was all just blending together. He wondered if anyone even understood, and why high school seniors even needed to know that crap. 

Dash was a jock. He was popular. He was blond, with blue eyes and a square jaw. He was the quarterback for the Amity Park Ravens, and also on the basketball team. He wasn't dumb, he got decent enough grades, but he wasn't on the honor roll or anything. He just played to his strengths, and his strength was football. He was already being accepted into a college on a full scholarship for football, so he didn't see the need to do any better than he was doing in his classes as long as he didn't do much worse. 

In this class, the students had been allowed to choose their own seats. Dash was sharing the double desk with his best friend Kwan. Kwan's girlfriend, Star, and star's best friend Paulina were in the double desk next to them. Paulina had dated Dash back in sophomore year, but ended up deciding to just be friends. They had sex a few times times since then, but they weren't actually dating, and Dash had since told her he was done doing that. He didn't think she really cared. Paulina had that weird crush on Phantom anyway. 

The seat that behind diagonal from Dash was shared by three students instead of the usual two.  Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton, and Sam Manson. Sam could be very convincing when she had her mind set on something. Dash used to bully Danny pretty badly when they were younger. He was rude to Tucker and Sam too, but he was physical with Danny, punching and shoving him. Even though Dash had stopped, he still felt really guilty about it.

 He didn't realize that he had been staring at Danny at first, but then he saw the black haired boy stare back at him, cheeks flushing bashfully before turning away. Dash didn't know him that well, but he figured Danny was really into space because he was always wearing this red and white NASA shirt, so he thought it was weird he was staring at Dash instead of listening to the teacher. Maybe he already knew the lesson. 

Then the bell rang and all the students went to have lunch in the cafeteria. 

Paulina turned to Dash. "Did you see that loser staring at you during class?" 

"You mean Fenton? Yeah I guess." Dash wasn't going to stick up for him against his friends, but he didn't want to bad mouth the guy either. He was just trying to finish school and forget about how much of an asshole he used to be. 

"I swear there is something wrong with that loser, he's like obsessed with you."

Kwan could see that Dash was uncomfortable with this line of conversation and stepped in. He started talking about the upcoming football game on Saturday, and the huge party they were having afterwards. 

"I can't wait!" Star chimed in. "My brother is going to buy us some alcohol, and my parents are going to be away all weekend!" The party was going to be at Star's house. "And I'll make sure you and Paulina get some alone time!" She sung out the syllables of the last phrase, and gave her best friend a knowing glance. 

"Paulina and I are just friends. Dating didn't work for either of us" Dash was confident in saying this, but Paulina's hurt expression indicated that she didn't feel the same. 

"What do you mean?" Star asked. "She's totally- ow!" She stopped mid-sentence when Paulina crushed her foot. 

"We dated before, it just didn't work out. Besides, Paulina you like Phantom, right?" 

Paulina smiled and used humor to hide her hurt. "What are you even talking about? I'm everybody's type. And that ghost-boy can't handle me. I'm too alive." 

The group continued to eat their lunch. Dash couldn't keep the memory of Fenton's pink stained cheeks out of his head. 

\----------------------------

"Uuugh guys I'm so stupid." Danny sat at luck with his friends, his head in his hands. "Dash totally caught me looking at him in science class today." 

Sam sighed. "I love you Danny, but I just don't get what you see in that jerk." Sam was perfectly okay with Danny's sexuality, but his taste in men concerned her. 

"He doesn't bully me anymore. He's matured." 

"He made you eat underwear." She looked at Tucker for help. The tech geek just shrugged his shoulders. "That was years ago. And if that what he's into..." 

Danny blushed and stopped his friend. "It's not like that! I know you don't get it Sam, but he's just so... assertive, you know? And cute. And he's got this sweet squishy side of him, one he's afraid to let out, but I know it's there" Danny spaced out a little with a dreamy look on his face.

Tucker squinted. "Have you been using your ghost powers to spy on him again?" 

Danny looked down. "Maybe." 

"Ugh." Said Sam. "See what I mean? Not healthy." 

"I don't know." said Tucker. "It's kind of cute." Sam just rolled her eyes. She just didn't want to see Danny to get hurt. 

\-------------------------------  
Dash was at home, all alone. He was doing his homework. If his grades were to slip too much, the theory was that he'd get cut from the team. Dash didn't think that would actually happen at this point, but he still tried his best. Back in freshman and sophomore year he wouldn't have cared. He hated the way he was back then. Hated how he used to treat Fenton. It was true he bullied other kids too, but Fenton's the only one he ever hit. He wondered why that was. 

He used to brag about it. About wailing on Fenton. Why? He even made him eat his underwear. He would pin him against the wall by his shirt. He would shove him in a locker. He tried pushing other kids around, but it was never as satisfying as putting his hands on the slender boy with the black hair. He wondered why that was. He soon gave up on homework, at least for the moment. Dash needed a break. 

He went up to his bedroom and pulled out his sewing kit, and a bear he was working on. Dash not only collected stuffed bears, he also sewed them himself. He made different outfits for them too. It was fun and a creative challenge. He wouldn't let anyone else know about it. He was afraid of being judged. "And maybe that's where the bullying came from" he thought. He didn't want to thought of as weak, so he beat up someone he perceived as weak. 

"Danny's not weak though, is he?" he muttered to Mr. Bearington, "Danny Fenton is perfect". For a split second, Dash thought he saw Phantom floating in front of him. He blinked and once again he was alone. The room felt a few degrees warmer than it had before. 

\--------------------------  
"So are you going to finally tell Dash that you are gay and have a crush on him?"

Danny looked around the hall in a panic. "Shhh Tuck what's wrong with you? Don't talk like that."

Sam rolled her eyes. "So he was talking about you to his stupid bear. Even if he does like you like that, and that is a big if, you can't just forget what he did to you. You are too good for him Danny. He's just a shallow jock."

Danny was starting to get annoyed with Sam's self important behavior . She wasn't 14 anymore, surely she should see that by judging Dash for his appearance and interests she was the one who was shallow. He didn't really  dare to think he had a chance with Dash, but he was sick of hearing her trash everyone he liked. "You are such a hypocrite. Why do you get to decide what to judge people for? Dash has changed." 

Sam stick out her lip and crossed her arms. "I'm just trying to protect you. I don't see why you want to date one of those a-list snobs." 

Tucker felt so uncomfortable with his friends fighting. "Hey remember, you guys are friends." 

Before anyone could respond, Danny felt a chilly mist escape his lips. "Good." He looked at Sam. "I need to punch something." He turned to go into the bathroom for privacy. All the booths looked empty. "I'm going ghost!" Little did he realize that someone had seen and heard the change. Dash Baxter.

\--------------------------  
Dash didn’t know how to process what he had seen. He was in the bathroom, trying to recollect himself. He had seen it with his own eyes. Danny Fenton had run into the bathroom, obviously upset. He had clenched a fist, muttered something, and then- Dash wasn’t sure. Was he possessed? Was he dead? Did Dash finally go crazy from all his stresses and pressures? He didn’t know. He saw- he thought he saw- Danny Fenton turn into Phantom. 

There were these rings of bright white lights. So bright he blinked. And then, there was Phantom. Floating and scowling, his fists still clenched as well as his teeth. Do ghosts have teeth? Some of them had fangs, Dash seemed to recall. Right? Anyway, as his thoughts kept him occupied, he did nothing but stay still until Fenton- Phantom? Flew straight through the wall. Dash didn’t even wash his hands, he just left, his head and heart in a daze. Phantom was hot. He had had this conversation with some of his friends before. Kwan would even jokingly call Phantom Dash’s boyfriend to mess with him, much to Paulina’s annoyance. 

Sure enough, before too long, Phantom’s body went crashing through the hallway. There was ghost standing over him, a blaster of some kind pointed at him. It was a a large figure, kind of like a glowing robot. Dash wondered how that was even a ghost. Did your shape change when you died? If he was so interested in ghosts, maybe he should do some of his own research on them. He imagined going to Fenton’s parents, asking them questions. Dash wondered what his parent’s thought about Danny being a ghost, or whatever he was. Did they know? His thoughts darkened. Did they cause it somehow? He was pretty sure the mom was a scientist. Would she experiment on her own son? Dash was fixated on the battle. Most of the kids were watching as well. After almost four years, people were mostly desensitized to ghosts and ghost attacks. 

No one really felt like it was too dangerous or wrong to observe a giant metallic man launch a green net. Without even thinking, Dash launched himself in front of the hero. The material wrapped itself around his body. There were barbs, digging into his skin, secreting some type of substance? His head felt dizzy, his body sick and weak. He was vaguely aware of being pressed against another when he finally lost consciousness.   
\--------------------------  
Danny looked down at Dash Baxter’s large unconscious body. Why would he do that? Jump in the way like that? Danny would have gotten out of the way on his own. Skulker wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Dash had helped him before, but that was just unnecessarily and impulsive. No matter the reason, the fact was that Dash was hurt. Bad. The ecto netting was not designed to catch humans. Dash had burns on his body, and was still not waking up. Danny had brought Dash to the one place where he could guarantee he would get the care he needed. To his parents. The couple had set up Dash in their ghost injury ward. He was laying in a hospital bed, machines and monitors hooked to him. 

Danny sat on a chair, just watching Dash sleep. He looked in pain. It wasn’t fair. When Danny had observed him before, and he totally had watched the other boy sleep before, he was always at peace. It was just wrong, just heart-breaking to see him covered in burns and groaning a grimacing in pain. He could hear someone upstairs. Arguing with his parents. “He’s our son! Let us through to see him!” It was a deep voice. Must be Dash’s dad. Danny turned intangible. He wasn’t supposed to be here. The Fentons and two other people, Dash’s parents, made there way into the room. They were all wearing hazmat suits. “He’s in quarantine.” Maddie explained. “We don’t yet know the extent of his ghost-related injuries.” Dash’s mother rushed over to her son’s bedside, immediately crouching down beside his unconscious body. “My baby! What happened to him? How bad is it?” She was so upset. “How could his happen?”

Mr. Baxter didn’t even look twice at his son, busying himself with yelling at Mr. Fenton. “Wait until my lawyers hear about this! I demand that my son be transferred to a real hospital immediately!” Danny couldn’t let that happen. He knew that the a normal hospital would not be able to help. Vlad was proof of that. Best case scenario, Dash would be kept comfortable until his injuries killed him. Worst case scenario, the GIW would get involved, performing unethical expiriemnts until he died. 

Danny overshadowed Dash’s father. “Actually, I changed my mind. Give me the paperwork, I want my son to stay here for treatment.” Danny signed the forms. “What’s my first name again, dear?” Dash’s mom looked puzzled. “David…are you okay?” Danny signed ‘David Baxter’ and nodded. “Of course, dear. I’m just sick with grief over my beloved son.” Danny overshadowed Dash’s mom just to be safe. “I understand. I know you love our son very much.” He made her turn to Maddie. “Make sure your son helps take care of our son. I think it would be helpful to have someone his age looking after him.” Satisfied that he had done the right thing, (even if he had somewhat selfish motives), Danny left the bodies for good, and resumed his invisible watch over Dash Baxter.  
\--------------------------  
Dash wasn’t very aware of the world around him. He knew he was in pain. He could feel the fire in his veins, the sting a hundred thousand tiny abrasions all over his skin. He knew he was burning up, feverish. He would have dreams, and he would have nightmares. There was screaming that he was not sure if he had done in real life or only in his dreams. And there was Danny Fenton. He would sit by his side, Dash knew. Whether it was a dream or reality, he could not quite find himself with strength to tell or to care. But Danny was near him. He would hold his hand, and talk to him. He would open his eyes once in a while, and he would see the boy sitting there, wearing a hazmat suit and an anxious smile, appearing delighted to see that Dash was up. Sometimes, he would swear Danny was there, but when he opened his eyes, there was nothing but a chill in there. It didn’t matter. It still felt like Fenton, and the icy coolness helped soothe the pain.   
-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_


End file.
